danganronpa_oc_tags_kmm_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Winter McCormick
winsuki. excuse me i asked you not to change this Winter McCormick (マコーミック 冬 McCormick Winter)) is a participant of the Killing School Semester featured in Danganronpa: Killer Murder Mania. His title is the Ultimate Criminal Psychologist ' (超高校級の「犯罪心理学」 lit. ''Super High School Level Criminal Psychologist). ''Introduction'' Winter was initially found sleeping in a crate, and was the last person to be introduced. Unlike the others, Winter knew the full extent of situation he was in and did not panic when Monokuma was introduced. ''Mastermind'' Throughout the game, Winter dedicated himself to finding the Mastermind and exposing them. He spent most of his time either exploring the school while the others were sleeping or holed up in his room, working tirelessly. He was 85% done before the mastermind found about his work. ''Winters Fate'' After his intentions were found out, the mastermind acted and summoned everyone to the gymnasium, where Winter would take his last breath. Execution Upon arrival, Winter was hoisted up onto a metal platform alone with Itsuki, Atsuto and Doyu. A chunk of the ground disappears and is suddenly replaced with a bed of spikes. It seems they’re all on some sort of platform as a timer is ticking down. One Minute. One minute until they’re all dead. Winter could save his friends or they could all die together. He has one minute to get everyone off of the platform as it suddenly began to disappear in little bits. Winter is forced to push everyone else off of the platform and sacrifice himself. He manages to get Atsuto off with ease. After this happens, two chains come down and latch onto Winters body. Winter then proceeds to convince Doyu and get him off of the platform. Two more chains latch onto the side of his body, preventing any chance of escape for Winter. Itsuki is left alone on the platform with Winter. Winter hugs and pulls Itsuki into a kiss before shoving him off too. After the timer runs out, a collar gets snapped onto Winters neck. The countdown stops and Winter gets thrown into the bed of spikes. ''Appearance'' Winter is a young man who looks tired on a constant basis. He has a somewhat refined face and a calculating look. He has an average build, sightly above average stature and pale skin. He has gray eyes and and dark gray hair. He has bangs covering one eye and wears a beige beanie. He wears a desaturated blue long-sleeved collared shirt, showing off a white undershirt. His shirt has a pocket on the left side, near the top . He wears black pants and dark gray shoes. Winter has a calm, reassuring and gentle voice. He rarely ever yells and has a british accent. ''Personality'' Winter is cool, calm and collected. He is calculating and often assesses the situation rather quickly. He has a calm demeanor and is unphased by most of the events that occur throughout the game, even when dealing with dead bodies, although he is almost always smiling or in a good mood. ''Talent and Abilities'' Ultimate Criminal Psychologist Having the talent of the Ultimate Criminal Psychologist, he is shown to be very intelligent, skilled in detecting people's lies and having a deep understanding of morals. In fact, Winter is one of the most intelligent students. He has explained to some of the other students that if you want to expose a liar you have to corner them psychologically and he has referred the process of elimination. He does lots of investigation alone without other people noticing, analyzing the other students and finding their weaknesses. ''Relationships''' ''Kath Sanders Katheryn Sanders is a childhood friend/lover of Winter. She is the only reason he entered the killing games in the first place, he had been searching for her all over. He wishes for her to be happy and safe. When lead to believe she had died, he was distraught and closed himself off. Shane McCormick Shane is Winter's younger brother. They don't have the best relationship due to trauma they both suffered. Shane has tried to kill Winter by shooting him a few times in the chest area, forcing him to have surgeries to survive. Itsuki Aito Winter met Itsuki during the Killing Game and became extremely close to him. He depended on Itsukis chaotic energy and once warmed up, they spent most of their time together. They were in a relationship that lasted even though Winter died. They kept in contact by sending letters to one another, which contained sketches and drawings of the two. Masami Oshiro Winter also met Masami during the Killing Game. They became close friends and helped one another during the trials. Later on, during the events of CSC, it was revealed that they had mutual feelings for one another, which led to Masami being the love interest for that game.Category:Students Category:Males Category:Victims Category:KMM Category:Protags